Different communications networks may use different communications protocols. For example, some intranets use the Internet transmission control protocol (TCP), while other intranets use the Novell internetwork packet exchange (IPX)/sequenced packet exchange (SPX) protocol. The different protocols are incompatible; therefore, any communications entity--whether hardware or software--that is intended for use with a network must be configured to support the protocol of that network. However, the knowledge of which protocol needs to be supported and the skill to configure the communications entity are beyond those of many users. Therefore, adapting a communications entity to work on a network often requires the services of a technician. This is costly and causes delays.